Takuya: Hero Extrondinare
by Incognito Xeroxer
Summary: Based on the "Gokudo" series, Takuya Kanbara is pulled into the Digital World where he'll have to face danger in order to rid the world of the evil gods.


This will be closely based on "Gokudo: Swordsman Extraordinaire." I hope you enjoy it.

Episode 1: Suddenly, I'm a girl

As soon as Takuya Kanbara opened his eyes, he knew he wasn't in his bed. For one thing, he was staring up at a blue sky, instead of the wood of his ceiling. He wasn't lying in his bed, but in an open field. "What the heck?"

He sat up and looked around. He was definitely in a forest, not in his room. He saw some kind of town or village in the distance. He shrugged and started walking. "Well, maybe they can give me some answers."

When he got into the town, he was shocked to see the creatures that were running around in it. "Where am I?"

"This is the Digiworld, and those are Digimon," he heard someone say. He turned around and saw a short-haired girl wearing a strange pink dress standing in front of him. "Who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter," she said, "But you're here because of a great destiny that's before you."

"Destiny? What destiny?"

"You'll find out," she said, "But for right now…" She reached into one of her pockets and threw him a small bag. "That's a few digi-dollars. Use it to get a room."

Takuya started fishing through the bag, but when he looked back up again, the girl was gone. "Find a room, huh?" He started walking through the town, looking at the buildings, "So which one is a hotel?"

He kept walking until he found a market place in the center of the town. None of the Digimon seemed to care that he was a human, so he just mingled easily. He stopped at one stand when he saw an array of artifacts. One that really got his attention was a small dagger.

"How much?" he asked.

"Twenty digi-dollars," the Veggimon said.

Takuya bought it and attached it around his waist. If he was going to have to be in this world, he might as well protect himself.

When he finally found a hotel, he got the worse possible room for his money. He groaned and lay down on the bed. He stared at the dagger he got and threw it onto the floor. The jewel inside the handle cracked. He was surprised when he saw a trial of smoke billowing out of the dagger. It collected together and formed into a young teenage boy, wearing a pair of brown shorts, and a blue t-shirt. "All right, finally!" he said, "I'm free!" He looked at Takuya. "Did you free me?"

"I..I think so."

"My name is Taichi, and I'll give you a wish for freeing me."

"A wish? Can you send me home?"

Taichi stared at him for a few minutes, then shook his head.

Takuya stared at him. "But why can't I use my wish to get out of the Digital World?"

"Because you're here for a specific reason," Taichi said.

"What?"

"You have a special energy about you," he explained, "Energies that are normally controlled by destiny. The Goddess of Fate has brought you here, and I can't interfere with fate, it's the rules."

"Oh man!" Takuya sighed, "You mean I'm stuck here?"

"It's not so bad," Taichi said, "I've been living here for thousands of years. I used to be human, but I can't really remember that far back."

"Why not?"

Taichi sighed. "You see, I'm a Digidestined. Me and a group of other people were called into the Digital World to save it from evil. We did, and then we were given the chance to leave. We decided not to. But because we absorbed so much of the energy of the Digital World, we kinda became like protector spirits for the Digital World. I used to be the leader, but there was some…problems, and I was 'dethroned,' you could say. Mainly because I wasn't the most powerful anymore, my little sister and her husband/boyfriend were. I left to kinda become a wandering warrior. I fought an enemy, and lost. That's why I got sealed away like that, until you freed me."

"So you're not a genie?" Takuya asked.

"No, but I was going to grant you a wish for freeing me," Taichi said.

"And I can't leave, because of destiny?"

"That's right."

"Damn it!" Takuya shouted, "I really don't care about destiny! I just want to get back home!"

"Are you kidding?" Taichi shouted, "If the Goddess of Fate called you here, then you're going to have a great adventure."

"Really?" he asked, "Well, maybe that might not be so..." He shook his head really fast, "No, I've got to get back home!"

Taichi sighed. "I've learned a few things from being alive for thousands of years. First…"

Takuya groaned and fell onto his back. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before Taichi shouted, "Are you listening?"

Takuya ignored him.

"So," Taichi frowned, "You don't want to listen to me? Well, maybe you will now." He put his hands together and uttered a few words. There was a 'poof' sound and a blast of smoke. Takuya quickly sat up and stared at where Taichi was standing and saw a girl standing in his place. She had long pink hair and was wearing a white mini-skirt, tight fitting blue t-shirt and a pair of white boots that reached her knees. She winked at him and pretending to blow a kiss. "Are you gonna pay attention to me now?" she asked.

"T..taichi?" he asked.

She gave him a sexy nod. "But you can call me Mimi in this form."

He was going to say something, but thought better of it. "So, is there anyone I can talk to about what I'm doing in this world?"

"Maybe a Shamamon in the next village over, the Forest Kingdom."

Takuya groaned. "Can you take me there?"

Mimi nodded. "Sure, follow me."

They walked out of the hotel. "This is the Fire Terminal," Mimi explained, "Most of the industry of the Digital World comes from here."

"Great," he said, "How far to the Forest Kingdom?"

"Here," Mimi said, "That's a Trailmon. Once we get on, it'll only be a few minutes till we get there."

Takuya looked at the large train Digimon. He sighed and was about to get on, but stopped when he heard screams from behind him. Both he and Mimi turned around and saw Digimon running and screaming. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Mimi said.

A group of Pagumon Digimon ran towards the track as a giant three-headed dog chased them. "Where is the Spirit?" the giant dog asked.

"We don't know!" the Pagumon shouted.

"This is your last chance!" the dog said, "Where is it?"

"We told you!" they shouted.

The dog shot out a black stream that destroyed the Pagumon once it hit them. The dog turned to the other Pagumon and slowly opened his mouth.

"He's going to kill them!" Takuya shouted. He looked around until he found a piece of metal on the ground. He lifted it up and threw it as hard as he could into the dog's head.

"Takuya!" Mimi shouted, "What did you do that for?"

"I couldn't let him kill them!" he shouted.

"Well now we've got to worry about him!" Mimi shouted.

"Can't you do something?" he asked.

Mimi sighed. "Yeah." She muttered another few words and her body instantly changed, until it looked like a green skinned girl with vines for hair and wearing a pink dress. "Lillymon!"

She put both of her hands together and formed a cannon. "Flower Cannon!"

The dog fired his black stream attack again. The black energy and the pink energy collided and shot off to the side where it completely destroyed a building.

"Taichi!" Takuya shouted, "Or Mimi, or Lillymon, or whoever! What happened?"

"He's stronger then I thought," she said.

"I am Cerberumon!" the dog shouted, "And I want the spirit! Where is it?"

Lillymon landed in front of Takuya. Both she and Cerberumon stared at each until they noticed a glowing red light coming from the destroyed building. There was a column of red light and a strange statue floating in the middle. "What is that?" Lillymon asked.

Takuya heard his cell phone start to ring. It quickly changed into a strange looking device. "What is this?"

"It looks like a Digivice!" Lillymon said, "Just like we used to have."

Cerberumon ignored them and stared at the floating statue. "The spirit! I must have it!" He started to run forward.

Takuya's device suddenly started to beep and buzz. The statue flew from the strange light and entered the Digivice. Takuya's body was suddenly covered by flames that formed into armor around him.

"He has bonded with the spirit of Ardhamon! I must take it for my master!" He started running towards the new Takuya.

"Takuya, do something!" Lillymon shouted.

Ardhamon started to shot fireballs from the objects on his arms. Cerberumon instantly caught on fire and his digital matter disappeared. Ardhamon turned back into his human form. Lillymon landed and changed back into Mimi.

"How did you do that?"

Takuya looked at her. "_You_ don't know? You can turn into a Digimon too, not to mention that gender-change thingy you did."

Mimi frowned. "Let's just go to the Forest Kingdom."

Since the Trailmon had all left once Cerberumon started his attack, they had to walk. They eventually arrived at a large town covered by trees. "Let me guess, the Forest Kingdom?" Takuya asked.

Mimi nodded. "That's right. Hey, what's going on over there?" She pointed to a large cluster of Digimon standing in the center of the street. Mimi and Takuya walked over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mimi asked a Floramon.

"A human girl arrived here suddenly," the Floramon said, "But she was kidnapped by Cherubimon."

"Who's Cherubimon?" Takuya asked.

"The evil ruler of this kingdom," Floramon said, "No one knows what he wants with her, but it can't be good."

Mimi nodded. "Thank you." She turned to Takuya. "Well, let's see if we can find Shamamon."

"What about that girl?" Takuya asked, "Isn't anyone going to save her?"

"I don't know."

"Someone's got to!" he shouted, "I'm going to get more information." He turned around and ran back to the group. Mimi sighed and started to scratch her forehead.

"Hey babe!"

She turned around and saw some Numemon waving to her.

Mimi pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yeah, cutie," the Numemon said, "How'd ya like a few drink?"

Mimi grinned. "I'd love it!"

After finding out all the information he needed, Takuya started to walk back to where he last saw Mimi, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. "Mimi!" he shouted, "Mimi, Taichi, whatever, where are you?"

He suddenly heard a lot of yelling and shouting from up the street. He walked past a few buildings until he saw a large crowd outside a restaurant/bar. He walked inside and almost fell over. Mimi was standing on a stage, completely drunk and signing and dancing.

"Mimi!" he shouted, "What are you doing?"

"Jus' havin' a little fun," she laughed.

"You're drunk," he said.

She waved her hand. "I jus' had a few," she hiccupped.

"You were going to take me to see Shamamon, remember?" he asked. "I can't believe you're here acting like a harlot for a few drinks! Forget it. I'll be outside when you're ready to be mature."

Mimi glared at him. "How dare you!" She waved her hand a few times and Takuya's body quickly changed. He stopped short and slowly looked down his body. He wasn't even a 'he' anymore, with two breasts on his chest and blond hair that was in two pigtails on the side of _her_ head. She was even wearing a black dress, socks and platform shoes. She turned around and stared at Mimi.

"That'll teach you to disrespect a woman," she grinned, "Oh, I'm gonna be sick." She fell onto her knees.

"Change me back right now!" Takuya shouted, stared her in the face.

"W..who are you?" Mimi asked.

"I'm Takuya!" she shouted.

"Oh pish posh!" she said with a wave of her hand, "You look more like an Alice now." She grinned, "That's your name now, Alice." Her grinned faded, "I think I'm gonna go ta' sleep now." She fell forward and passed out.

Alice shook her. "No, wake up, wake up! You've got to change me back!"

"Stop what you are doing."

Alice turned around and saw a strange looking troll and a frog woman. "You have to come with us now," the troll said.

"Why should I?" Alice asked.

"We're not givin' you a choice, sugah," the frog woman said, "I'm Ranamon and this is Grumblemon. We're servants of Lord Cherubimon, and he has a special invitation to all human girls."

Alice silently cursed Mimi, who was snoring loudly on the floor. She remembered about the strange statue she used before. Luckily, she found that the dress she was now wearing had a pocket that had that strange device inside of it. She went to reach for it, but Ranamon tackled her to the ground. Grumblemon poured a strange liquid down her throat and she soon passed out.

To be continued…


End file.
